bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Plasmids: Cyclone Trap
Cyclone Trap is the ultimate defensive plasmid, but can also be used offensively. I can be set to throw wandering enemies into the air, or it can be fired directly at a foe. My upgrades are meant to stay true to the original plasmid, as well as expand upon its usefulness. Level One Changes: Big Daddies cannot move through Cyclone Traps when fighting the player. However, they can still set them off. Level Two Cyclone Trap 2 Upgrade #1: Plasmid Trap. Trap can be charged with any other plasmid, releasing its effects upon being triggered. Each plasmid's effects are the following. *'Electro Bolt:' Shocks the enemy. *'Incinerate!:' Sets the enemy on fire. *'Winter Blast:' Freezes the enemy. *'Hypnotize:' Enemy turns hostile to nearby foes. *'Decoy:' Attracts nearby enemies towards the Cyclone Trap. *'Security Command:' All security devices in the area start attacking the enemy. *'Insect Swarm:' Swarms the enemy with hornets. *'Telekinesis:' Flings all nearby physics objects towards the enemy. *'Scout:' Sends the enemy running away in fear. *'Chrono Warp:' Warps the enemy in time, slowing them down while in mid-air. *'Teleport:' Charging two Cyclone Traps with Teleport changes them into teleport pads: stepping into one transports the player to the other. Can be used indefinitely. Note: in scripted events requiring the player to be in a certain area, any teleport pads outside the area will temporarily shut down. *'Gravity Well:' Sends the enemy temporarily floating across the air before causing them to crash back down with extreme force. Enemies caught in the trap will shoot randomly while under its effects. Unlocks Cyclone Trap 3 upgrades #1 and #2. Cyclone Trap 2 Upgrade #2: Wall Trap. Trap can be laid on walls and ceilings. If two traps are near each other and an enemy steps on one of them, the trap will throw the enemy at the other trap if they're still alive. This can be used to create epic chains. Level Three Cyclone Trap 3 Upgrade #1: Charged Mine. Shooting a Plasmid Trap or firing Cyclone Trap at it (to no cost in EVE) will detonate the trap, releasing its element on all nearby Splicers. Cyclone Trap 3 Upgrade #2: Enduring Trap. Plasmid traps can be stepped on twice. On the first time, they will discharge their element and will no longer be able to get charged. The trap will disappear completely after getting stepped on twice. Cyclone Trap 3 Upgrade #3: Springboard. Charging up the plasmid spawns a special trap which, in addition to its normal powers, will throw the player into the air (no fall damage received) if they step on it, allowing them to reach areas they would otherwise be unable to attain. Cyclone Trap 3 Upgrade #4: Hurricane. Charging up the plasmid spawns a miniature cyclone which can move around and which homes in on nearby enemies. Upon coming into contact with an enemy or physics object, they will pick it up, carry them around while dealing them damage and throw them into the air. Comments and criticism appreciated. Also, anyone have the icon for Cyclone Trap 3? Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts